This invention relates to displays for photographs or the like and, more particularly, to an arrangement for storing a substantial number of photographs in a compact configuration and in readiness for serial display.
The invention employs a plurality of picture carrying frames which are serially hinged together, edge-to-edge, in an endless array. The hinges are arranged to enable the frames to be folded against each other in an accordian-like pack with an adjacent pair of the frames extending upwardly from the pack in an inverted-V, display configuration. Each of the frames is constructed to carry and display a picture or other flat, sheet-like article. The arrangement enables the pair of upwardly extending frames to be pivoted downwardly toward the trailing end of the pack which also simultaneously and automatically draws the next pair of frames upwardly from the leading end of the pack to the inverted-V display position. The frames are supported and mounted for such movement by hooks extending transversely from the frames and which engage a ledge formed on a support stand. Each of the frames has one such hook extending transversely from one of its unhinged sides, in proximity to one of its hinged sides. The hooks are arranged so that all of the hooks in the frames in the pack will be in alignment and will overhang and engage the ledge on the support stand. As the frames are advanced from the pack to the display position, their hooks automatically disengage from the ledge and re-engage the ledge when they are returned to the rear end of the pack. The hooks and support stand are arranged so that the entire array of frames can be removed easily from the stand and replaced with a different array of frames, perhaps being different pictures or other sheet-like materials to be displayed.
It is among the objects of the invention to provide an improved picture display device which is capable of storing a substantial number of photographs or other sheet-like materials to be displayed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a display device of the type described which enables two frames to be displayed at the same time.
A further object of the invention is to provide a display device of the type described in which the plurality of frames are serially connected, end-to-end in an endless array.
Another object of the invention is to provide a display device of the type described which enables a plurality of pictures or the like to be displayed at the same time.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a display device of the type described in which movement of a pair of frames from the display position automatically causes the succeeding pair of frames to be advanced to the display position.